


Thank you, Anytime

by sharlleglerg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlleglerg/pseuds/sharlleglerg
Summary: “Christian，我告诉你了，我有喜欢的人了。”电话那头传来一声长叹，“你我都清楚那是个谎言，Max，为什么不能给她个机会呢？”深吸了一口气，Max强打精神，“我喜欢Charles. Leclerc.”--Max为了阻止一个女孩的追求，而假意与Charles约会，但他最后可能会收获真男朋友。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Geri Halliwell/Christian Horner, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr (implied), Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 14





	1. 秘密

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thank you, Anytime.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995140) by [sensibleshoes28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensibleshoes28/pseuds/sensibleshoes28). 



Seb用手捂住眼睛，叹了口气，“我说了，连Mattia都不知道。”

Charles喘不过气来，含混地说道：“什么叫Mattia不知道，他什么都知道！”

“嗯，这个他就不知道！”Seb生气地抬起手，眉头微微皱起，“你不准告诉他，也不准告诉任何人！”

Charles抱怨着，捂住了脸。Seb瞪了他一眼。

“可你知道我讨厌保守秘密！”

“呵，我可是保守了很多年了。”

“这可不是什么值得骄傲的事。”

“为什么？”

“这算是另一种形式的谎言！”

“是你不敲门就进来，撞到我和Kimi的！”

Charles尖叫了一声，“别说了！我需要洗洗眼睛，这都是你的错。”

“你碰到的可是两个人，别都怪在我一个人身上。”Seb眼底闪过一丝笑意，看着Charles在提起他和Kimi的赛后运动时不自在地扭动着身子。

没等小队友反应过来，Seb轻轻撩起他棕色的头发，“帮我们保密吧，”他的语气变得柔和起来，“我们现在还不想被人知道。”

Charles郑重地点了点头，Seb起身退出他的房间，留下他一个人思考。

Seb和Kimi相知相惜，他们的爱只有几个车库的距离，多么得美好。他想知道他们在一起多久了，一向坚毅的冰人又是如何爱上这个友善的德国人的。

他回想着记忆中两人的身影，在他们参加的每一次比赛中，无论是车手游行、会议、晚宴，甚至是航班上，两人都黏在一起。

他想到他们一定有过的争吵，那种必须隐瞒全世界的感觉。

他想到爱上一个能够懂你的人，那种压力，以及留下的美好。

他随意地躺在床上，思绪游走。他想着那棱角分明的下巴和深蓝色的红牛队服，深深地倦意席卷而来，就这样睡去。

* * *

Charles和Pierre都坐在地板上，背靠着床沿，手中握着手柄聚精会神。Charles在FIFA中又进了一球，Pierre皱起眉头。

他抱怨道：“只是运气罢了。”

Charles拍了拍Pierre的后背，一边笑一边把手柄放好，“那我幸运了七次了，是吗？”

“Oui（是，法语）。”

Charles的酒店房间很整洁，他的行李塞在柜子里，所有东西都归置好了。Pierre慢慢地躺在地板上，Charles趴在床上，头一下下的撞着柔软的枕头。时钟在房间里滴答作响，现在是晚上八点半。

两人都沉默着，这可不寻常。

“你今天真的很安静。”

Charles自嘲地笑了笑：“才没有呢。”

“你有，Charles。”

“我没有。”

“我~没~有~”【译注：这里是Pierre用夸张的语气复读Charles的话】

“你是才五岁吗？”

“你是才五岁吗？像个小孩一样生闷气！”

Charles坐直了身子，叹了口气，轻轻噘着嘴，“我不能告诉你。”

现在Pierre坐起来了，他瞪大眼睛看着Charles，“你不能告诉我？你从什么时候开始有秘密了？”

他最好的朋友看了他一眼，拨弄着指甲旁的倒刺，“从现在开始。”

Pierre继续盯着他，嘴巴微微张开。

他能看到Charles的手指微微抽动着，意识到这一定是一件很严重的事。他从来没见过Charles这样，不愿意开口分享。

“嘿，没事的。只要你保证，你不会有麻烦。”

原本面无表情的Charles眼睛微微眯起，闪烁着一丝笑意，“你觉得我有麻烦？你就是这么看我的吗？”

“又不是第一次了。”

“你还敢说。”

“你就告诉我吧。”Pierre抱怨着，拖着长长的尾音。

“没什么！”

Pierre斜了他一眼，戳着他的脸颊，“那你脸红什么，哈！你喜欢上了一个人。”

Charles的脸现在看起来和他的队服一样红，他没想到掩盖Seb的秘密会是这个样子。

Pierre平静下来，轻轻地笑了。他拨了拨好友棕色的头发，向后靠了靠，“你知道你可以告诉我的。”

Charles正神游天外，在他意识到之前，已经喃喃念出了Max的名字。一直萦绕在脑子里的念头又来了，他想。

Pierre愣愣地盯着他，忽然咯咯地笑出声来，“你喜欢你的宿敌？Mon Dieu (天啊，法语）Charles。”

抬起头来，Charles叹了口气，他对自己刚刚说出了过去两个月来一直避而不谈的事情而感到平静。“为了Seb和Kimi”，他想着。

“那也没用，他讨厌我。”

“真性感。”

Charles做了个鬼脸，Pierre开始唱歌，“Charles和Max坐在树上，互-相-残-杀-”

“成熟点。”

“这是我为你献的歌，大明星。”

没有再尖刻地嘲讽，Charles只是笑了笑，“谢谢你，Pierre。”

“À tout moment（随时为您效劳，法语），大明星。”

* * *

Max躺在床上，靠着枕头，吃着不新鲜的蝴蝶脆饼，他正在看《求婚》。现在是晚上八点半，但他觉得浑身乏力，放弃了和Antonio，Nico以及Daniel一起出去转转的邀请。

他发现自己能听到对面房间里Charles和Pierre的声音，微弱的笑声不时穿过他的房门。他听到了打趣的声音，咬着嘴唇，他们一定很开心，他想。他想让法拉利王子闭嘴，但却懒得动。

他几乎要睡着了，不再注意对面的动静。这时，他的手机突然响起。呻吟着，他伸手够到手机，瞥了一眼来电显示。

Christian。

叹着气，Max接起电话，清了清嗓子，试着从快睡着的状态中清醒过来。

“喂？”

“Max？你在忙吗？”

看着屏幕上的Ryan Reynolds抱着一只狗，Max答道：“呃——”

“还记得Eileen吗？”

哦，不。

* * *

~几小时之前~

一练即将在几小时后开始，Max还没有跟Christian报道，与Lando，Alex，George和Pierre在休息室后绕来绕去。

哄笑声在小路上回荡，Lando被其余的人打趣得满脸通红。

Alex开着玩笑，“今晚不是约会之夜吗？”

“闭嘴！”Lando尖叫道。

George没憋住笑，后脑挨了一巴掌，“啊，得了吧，小Lando，我肯定Carlos不喜欢你骚扰别人。”

“我才没暗恋Carlos呢！”

Pierre笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“好了，好了，我相信Lando到时候一定会告诉我们的，他是个大人了。”

Lando直起身子，笑着说：“就是。”

Max没忍住笑，Alex绕着他转了一圈，“你呢？Max。我知道你有喜欢的人了。”

“呃。”

“好了，别撒谎。我一直听到你告诉Christian你有喜欢的人了。他甚至还问过我。”

Max停下脚步，投降地举起手，“他一直想撮合我和他侄女。”

George挑起眉毛，Alex用胳膊搭着他的肩膀，Lando脸上露出困惑地表情，Pierre则紧紧捂着嘴，防止笑出声来。

George第一个开口打破了沉默，“如果他一直问你，那你迟早要向他证明。”

Max又开始走，嘟囔着，“相信我吧，我已经想好了。”

其他人追上来，Lando郑重地拍了拍他的背，笑着说，“你会有办法的。”

* * *

~现在~

你会有办法的。

《求婚》还在播放，声音含混不清。

Lando的话和Charles的笑声混合在一起，溜进房间，短暂而完美地停留在他脑海里。

昏昏沉沉，疲惫不堪，一个半成型的想法形成了。

手机响起，“Max？你还在吗？”

“Christian，我告诉你了，我有喜欢的人了。”

电话那头传来一声长叹，“你我都清楚那是个谎言，Max，为什么不能给她个机会呢？”

深吸了一口气，Max强打精神，“我喜欢Charles. Leclerc.”

沉默。

“Christian。”

“这——就是你不愿意告诉我是谁的原因吗？”

“呃，是的。”

“好吧。呃，好吧。好，我们明天再谈这个吧，好吗？”

“好的。”

“好的，Max...”

“晚安。”他道了别，锁上屏幕，将手机扔到床头柜上。

没人知道，他听着对面房间里传来的深沉笑声，很快就睡着了。


	2. 伟大计划

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “所以，你选了我？”
> 
> Max红着脸，尴尬地挪动着脚，“晚上那会儿我昏昏沉沉的，脑子也不清醒，隔着墙听到了你的声音，然后就。”

~第二天~

会议室里的人熙熙攘攘，每个人都有具体的任务，而Max只是来找一个特定的技师。Jeremy需要在Christian让他自食其果前整理好车库里的组件，该死的是——

“Max！”

Eileen。

“嗨，Eileen，”Max点了点头，“在这儿能见到你真好。”他不失礼貌的微微一笑。

她踩着高跟鞋走近，将纤细的手指放在他的肩上。她的茉莉花香水味太浓，让他想退后，而那纤指却如铁手般死死地抓着他。

“你昨天的圈速很棒。”她狡黠一笑。

“不过，我们更注重比赛节奏。”

“啊...是啊，”她现在越靠越近，Max被呛地喘不过气来。他又试着后退，但她却将头探了过来，进一步侵入他的个人空间。

“我在想...也许今晚，我们可以出去叙叙旧？”

Max现在满脸慌张，向后大退了一步，点了点头，“好，没问题，我会叫Daniel和Lando一起——哎哟”，他的话因为撞到了身后的人而忽然中断，他转过身来，对面是一个非常英俊的摩纳哥人。

Eileen似乎并不在意，继续施压道：“这很好，但我其实是想跟你约会。”狡黠的笑容再次出现。

Max瞪大了眼睛，就像是巷子里被逼急了的猫。他能感觉到脑子里的齿轮正在转动，他盯着Charles，脑海里回放着昨晚睡糊涂时与Christian说的话。

Charles似乎很困惑，他用小狗般的眼睛盯着Max，并为自己这样做感到有些内疚。不过这是一种无害的行为，只不过是一小会儿而已。

“我...呃...”Max用手环住Charles的上臂，防止他逃跑，并祈祷着最好的结果，“其实这听起来不错，我们可以来个小小的四人约会！”

笑容慢慢浮上她的脸颊，她扑闪着睫毛，“哦，对了，我们可以邀请Sara——”

Max笑着打断她，“我才想起来还没有帮你们互相介绍，”他指了指现在看起来非常失落的Charles。

“Charles，这是Eileen，Christian的侄女。”

Charles的眉毛疑惑地挑起，但他很快露出足以向任何人求爱的标志性笑容，握了握她的手，“很高兴认识你。”他轻声说道。

Max转向看起来开始不高兴了Eileen，并向Charles身边靠去，近到可以闻到法拉利王子身上飘散出的淡淡的柠檬香桃木香波或古龙水的味道。

“Eileen，这是Charles，我男朋友。”

* * *

成了。Max不敢相信居然有用，真他妈的。

的确，Charles看起来有点晕乎乎的，还有点害怕，要靠着Max才能站稳。但，嘿，成了。

Eileen立刻后退一步，直起身子，高高扬起下巴，“哦，好吧，真高兴认识你。不过我不知道...呃...你们两个是...”

Max捏了捏Charles的上臂，希望这样能传达出“请配合一下”的信号。他正要开口，Charles却回答了她。

“嗯是啊，一直以来，我们都在背着媒体低调行事。实际上没人知道，但Max似乎很信任你，让你知道我们的事。”他的口音已经浓了两倍。

Eileen看起来已经乱了套，而Max则在内心庆祝起来，他终于摆脱了这个麻烦。

Charles又向她露出一个令人心碎的笑容来印证这个谎言，并顺势搂住了Max的腰。“能被介绍给你认识真是太好了，但你介意我把Max偷走一会儿吗？”

“当然可以，去吧。”她挥了挥手，笑着说，“再见。”

他们等她走远了才转向对方，Charles搂在他腰上的手放得飞快，让他以为摩纳哥人会扭伤。他们同时试图张口。

Max清了清嗓子，而Charles则眨了眨眼睛，两人都没有说话，直到Charles打破了沉默。

“是Pierre让你这么做的吗？”

“什么？Pierre？他他妈的为什么要让我——”

“没事了，”Charles迅速答道，“那这他妈的是怎么回事？”

Max叹了口气，开始从头解释，他把Christian和电话的事都告诉给Charles，以及Eileen几个月来一直想试图与他约会。

“所以，你选了我？”

Max红着脸，尴尬地挪动着脚，“晚上那会儿我昏昏沉沉的，脑子也不清醒，隔着墙听到了你的声音，然后就。”

Charles被逗笑了，而Max不能否认他是那么的帅，下巴上微微的胡渣点缀着，头歪向一边。“就...如果Christian问起来的话，给我打个掩护，好吗？”

Charles轻轻地打了个哈哈，点头道：“好。”

“真的吗？”Max本以为会有一场争吵，就像两人在紧张的比赛和事故后的所有争吵一样。他以为会碰到犀利的语言和尖刻地嘲讽，但什么都没有。“谢了，伙计。”

“随时为你效劳，Max。”

* * *

日落时分，Pierre和Charles在城市里散步，Charles正解释着白天发生的事，挥舞的双手生动地表达了这他妈的有多疯狂。

“你确定你什么都没告诉他吗？”Charles掐着Pierre的前臂。

Pierre抽回手臂，嘶吼着，“对！我确定！你对我一点信心都没有吗？”

“他就跟知道了一样！”

“Max est fou（是个疯子，法语）！他脑子有病！”

Charles发着牢骚，而Pierre笑着挤了挤眉毛，“不过，看起来你似乎喜欢疯子，嗯？”

“Pierre。”

Pierre刚要放松下来，电话响了。两人都拉长了脸，希望不是和工作有关。

Pierre不情愿的从口袋中掏出手机，翻过来盯着屏幕，“唉，说曹操曹操就到。”

“哈？”

Pierre接起电话，“嘿，Max，你还好吗？”

Charles快速地吸了一口气，眼睛盯着地面，电话继续。

“呃...”Pierre看向Charles，眼睛里闪烁着调皮地光芒，“没问题，我猜？”他伸出手，将电话递给Charles，“打给你的。”

“什么？”Charles倒吸一口凉气，将电话推了回去，“不！”

“不什么呀！快接吧！他没你的号码！”Pierre轻声催促着他。

Charles脸上还保持着惊恐的神情，接过电话，“喂？”

电话里沉默了一秒，Max才答道：“呃，嘿，伙计。”

Charles抿了抿嘴，他发现自己并不喜欢被Max称作“伙计”，但这是他的喜好。他仍然不知道为什么Max要给他打电话。

“没事吧？”

Max深吸一口气，“嗯，听着，记得那个女孩吗？Eileen？”

“嗯嗯，记得，我怎么可能忘。”他的话中流露出浓浓的讽刺。

“她邀请我们参加四人约会——嗯，不，是六人约会。她，她的约会对象，还有Christian和他的妻子。”

好吧，他惊呆了，但他以前也算梦想过这种场景，半夜里的一点自娱自乐。他还是不敢相信。

“那...那就是说...？”

“我们得去参加这个六人约会。她已经订好了地方，Christian很期待。”Max的声音越来越高。

Charles的心跳得飞快，声音在耳边回荡，他几乎无法思考。他非常想答应，但他脑中还有一小部分在纠缠着：

你还不够好

你不是那个每个人都想让你成为的人

他恨你

这只是一场假约会，他知道自己最终会受到伤害，但他把这些想法都埋藏起来，深深地长吸了一口气。

“好吧。”

“好？真的吗？妈的，我没想到你会答应。”

“是的，”Charles笑道，“什么时候？”

“今晚。九点。”

他叹息道：“可是我今晚有安排，我和Pierre在外面呢。”

Pierre在整个通话过程中都用一种愉悦的目光盯着他，听到自己的名字，快活地做出轰人的手势，示意Charles自己对他和Max一起出去没意见。

“我相信Pierre不会介意跟你分开一会儿的。”Max咕哝着。

“我...那好吧，我跟他说。”

“我去你房间接你。谢谢你，Charles。”Max松了口气。

“随时为你效劳，Max。”

他将手机塞回Pierre的外套口袋，看向别处。

Pierre邪恶地笑着，又开始唱歌：“Charles和Max，坐在一棵树上。”

现在城市的灯火闪亮，Charles要为和Max共度夜晚而做好准备。还能有多糟呢？


	3. 够花哨吗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 意识到自己一直在盯着Charles的身影，他决定承认这个事实，并让目光继续停留在他身上。“也无妨，”他想着，“不会给Charles带来什么影响。”

他很惊慌。盯着镜子中的自己，越来越慌。他应该穿套装吗？也许就穿休闲夹克加裤子？领带呢？

他看着摆在床上的衣服叹了口气，还有不到半个小时就要出发了。

看来他需要帮助。

他不知道自己为什么要打给他们，他们又不是时尚专家什么的，只是也许能给他一些急需的安慰。告他吧。

几分钟后，门铃响了。他打开门，看到了非常急切的Seb和愉快平静的Kimi，Kimi冲他点了点头。

还没等他开口，Seb拖着Kimi走到房间正中，用手指着Charles。

“那么！那个幸运的约会对象是谁？”他问道。

“很难说。”他实在不想再解释一次现在的情况。

Seb重重地坐在扶手椅上，Kimi则坐在床边，忙着挑选Charles的衣服。

“很难说？真是个可爱的名字。”

Charles和Kimi同时叹了口气，Seb对他们的反应咧嘴一笑，眼角得意地皱起来。

“我想我从没见过他这么得意的样子。”Kimi盯着自己的前队友，边想边自言自语道。Charles只能将他的目光形容为崇拜和厌恶的混合。

Seb做了个鬼脸，气恼地说：“你现在穿的就挺好。”

“Seb，我穿的是法兰绒衬衫和运动裤。”他无法掩饰声音中悄然出现的幽默和不解。

Seb眯着眼睛，眼角的鱼尾纹更加明显，靠近他道：“我以为那是牛仔裤。”

他们正说着，Kimi已经将一堆衣服放到自己身边，在腿上比划着。他静静地盯着那些衣服，混搭着，直到满意为止。

他站起身来，吸引了Charles的注意，并递给他一件黑色高领衫，一件深灰色夹克和一条合身的裤子。

“看起来利落一些总是最好的。”

Charles冲他笑了笑，走进浴室试穿。当他穿好后，询问地扬起眉毛，看到两位司机赞赏地点头，他微微一笑。

“时髦而成熟，”Seb评论道，“让我想起我在红牛的日子。”

Kimi怪叫一声，斜眼看着Seb，“这又是你的笑话吗？”

“呃...”

“Seb...”Kimi的语气中带着责备，但当Seb冲他眨眼时，又笑了起来。Charles不知他们是不是已经这样很多年了。也许在他们第一次见面时，Kimi是有些封闭，或者Seb有些孩子气，但他们已经携手解决了所有问题。

有时候他会觉得内疚，因为他抢了Kimi的位置，分开了他们两个。他是他们彼此相处时间减少的原因，他是他们去年年底争吵的原因。现在，看到他们能够轻松相处，自然而然地流露出一种纯爱的气氛，他觉得一切都很好。

Charles露出一丝微笑，清了清嗓子，歪着头算是鞠了一躬，“谢谢，这对我来说意义重大。”

自Jules和父亲之后，他还没有和任何人有过这种父子之间的互动。这对Seb和Kimi来说可能不算什么，但他很珍惜。人们可能会早早地将Seb判定为他的敌人或是更糟的关系，但他记得父亲和教父教他的所有东西：“在赛道上发生的事情就留在赛道上。”

Kimi给了他一个温柔的微笑，Seb站起身拍了拍他的肩膀，“随时为你效劳，小家伙。只要你需要，我们就在你身边。”

他觉得心里很温暖。

就在他们要离开他的酒店房间时，他听到了三下连续的不耐烦的敲门声，这只能说明一件事。

他还没能开口，Seb已经出于礼貌开了门，他们三个正盯着Max。

Seb和Kimi的眼睛正盯着——他敢说——帅气的Max。Seb用咳嗽掩饰着笑声，连Kimi都令人担忧地对着Charles挑起了眉毛。他现在为后果担心了。

Max清了清嗓子，又吸了吸鼻子，眼里明显露出了笑意，“这算什么？一场‘我被法拉利坑过的俱乐部会议’？”Charles打了个哈哈，他还真没见过像Max这样直率幽默的人。

Seb哈哈大笑，作为围场里最友善的车手，他抓着Max的前臂，拍了拍他的背，边笑边说：“照顾好我们的小王子，嗯？”说完，他转身冲Charles眨了眨眼睛。

Kimi跟着Seb出了门，嘟囔着说道，“玩得开心点，孩子们，”他的口音很重，单词都混在了一起，但Charles却听得一清二楚。

Charles脸颊发烫，转向正站在房间正中的Max。他的头发都用发胶固定着，只有一小缕卷曲在鬓角旁，领带微微歪着。Charles对他微笑了一下——他奇怪地发现要对Max微笑并不难——然后指了指自己的衣服，“够花哨吗？”

* * *

“够花哨吗？”

Max感觉到热流升上了自己的脖子，他慢慢呼出一口气，盯着Charles。他讨厌他的一切都是那么的完美，他的夹克垂落着，他的头发整洁又有些凌乱，他脸上露出的孩子气的表情。

有时候，他觉得那实在太完美了，也许是一种表演。他见过Charles在赛道上显露出愤怒地样子，那是纯粹的火焰。但他也见过他以完美的笑容构筑面具，希望没人看到偶尔他孤独时脸上落寞的样子。那披着红衣的肩膀上一直扛着沉重的压力。

他懂那种感觉。

意识到自己一直在盯着Charles的身影，他决定承认这个事实，并让目光继续停留在他身上。“也无妨，”他想着，“不会给Charles带来什么影响。”

* * *

他妈的怎么回事。Quelle merde（什么鬼，法语）。Charles想着，后悔让Seb和Kimi帮他选衣服。Max一定觉得他看起来像个小丑，所以才会思考这么久都没回答。可能他的时尚感已经被他们玷污了。哦，天哪，不要。

* * *

Max打开门，仰头走向外面的走廊，“穿成这样，想让人刮目相看吗？别担心，你看起来很好。”

他看起来真他妈的好，但显然，这不关他的事。

Charles嘴角翘起，咧嘴一笑，用手摆出举枪的姿势，“如果你这么说的话，James Bond先生。”

他们从没真正像这样聊过，互相取笑。Charles发现这种感觉很好，不禁希望能够继续下去。

“所以你就是邦女郎。”

继续。

“我确实有那种时尚感。”

继续。

“就你和你那蠢帽子？每次我看到你，你头上都有个巨大又丑陋的玩意。”Max意识到自己笑得很愉快，他觉得很舒服。

“你才是你说的那个人！”他的口音在Max听来就像一首歌，“你一直戴着你的红牛帽子，你洗澡的时候也戴着它吗？”

“你好像很想知道的样子。”Charles穿鞋时，Max还在说着俏皮话。

Charles抬起头来，脸上带着纯粹的愉悦表情。他的眉毛高高扬起，嘴巴微张，开始露出笑容。

“再继续这样说话，Horner会提前把我们赶出去的。”

“哦，我就指望这样呢。”他可以习惯这样。Charles站起身来，穿过手臂挽住他的手肘，用极其甜蜜的声音说道：“走吧，宝贝。”

他们到了一家昂贵的餐厅，发现彼此挨着坐在Eileen对面。Christian和Geri坐在桌子的两端。

大家彼此握手和拥抱，Charles像往常一样迷人，而Max像往常一样尖刻。

Christian对Charles笑了笑，问他和Seb相处得怎么样，Charles给出的回答就像他给媒体的一样驾轻就熟。Max在一旁听着，有点羡慕他的自如。但也许，要比他之前的羡慕少一些。

他注意到Eileen的约会对象还没来，抿着嘴微微笑了笑，准备开始交谈。“不是我想打听，但是，你的约会对象还来吗？”

她看了看手机上的时间，笑着说：“他应该随时会到。”

Geri将一缕浅金色的直发塞到耳后，在Christian说完后对Charles和Max做了个手势，“嗯，Christian告诉我，你们两个都不一般，”她激动地手舞足蹈，“你们俩在一起肯定是件大事，对吗？”

Max和Charles对视了一眼，沉默着请求对方来回答这个鬼知道是什么意思的问题。Charles在桌下踢着他的小腿，但Max并不屈服，又踢了回来。Charles脸上浮现出一种被完全背叛的表情，转向Geri礼貌地笑道：“呃，好吧，我想是的。那会对某些事情造成影响，但在赛道上，我们还是会向往常一样对待对方。”

Max点点头，笑着说：“他在赛道上让我头疼。”

Charles抱怨出声：“这话我也想说！”

他们聊得正开心时，有人拉出了Eileen旁边的座位，向他们打招呼：“大家好，抱歉我迟到了。”

是他妈的Esteban Ocon。


	4. 处罚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 温暖而踏实。Charles让他保持着冷静，这是他迫切需要的东西。

他能感觉到Charles在座位上不安地动着，但是他不在乎。他盯着刚刚舒服坐下的Esteban，然后又盯着Christian，他咕哝着，试图说句话，但还是以失败告终。Charles似乎有些茫然，难以置信地盯着Esteban。“Christian，”Max开了口，“你是认真的吗？”

他的老板叹了口气，看向别处，仿佛试图积攒力量。“Max，如果你能冷静一下，其实——”

“其实什么？你知道他要来？你还答应了？”他现在很生气，完全不在乎Esteban就坐在自己对面。

Geri和Eileen沉默着。Charles靠近他，用力抓着他的前臂，把他留在座位上。

Christian又叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴，“我以为你已经长大了，更成熟了，就像你今年向车队表现的那样。”

这让Max感到前所未有的刺痛。他知道自己进步了，更好了，但Esteban让他的血液沸腾到发烧。他可以在比赛周时保持冷静，但除此之外，他情愿不去想Esteban。人们也许认为他会因为赛道上的竞争而讨厌Charles，但他们在场外相处融洽。而Esteban则会让他想起他更愿意忘记的事情。

比如现在。

Esteban将头扭向一边，漫不经心地笑着，“拜托了，Max，你可以让这些都过去的，没那么难。”他轻轻摇了摇头，“就像你一直说的那样，那只是一次赛车事故。”Max认为，虽然他和Charles有着同样的口音，但他更喜欢听Charles说话。

Max觉得自己几乎要掀桌了，而Charles却在此时开了口，“不过你那时并不是在和他赛车？”他故作轻松，语气中带着笑意。Max觉得自己配不上Charles。

Esteban抽了抽鼻子，摇了摇手，“我说过，过去的就过去了，我们都犯了一些错误。现在，我们可以更好地了解对方。也许当我和Dan成为队友的时候，他可以转述一些你的故事。”

又一个戳中他的点。

Max站了起来，Christian则开始抗议，Geri一直沉默的坐在Eileen身边，给了Max一个怜惜的眼神。

Esteban也许是对的，他们都犯了错误，但Max已经成长了，他不会让Esteban毁掉他自那次事故后建立起的一切。

他什么也没说，决心明天再和Christian解决这件事。正当他要拂袖而去时，Charles的手从他的前臂滑落到掌心，与他十指相握。

温暖而踏实。Charles让他保持着冷静，这是他迫切需要的东西。

Charles轻轻地笑了笑，嘴角却没有翘起来，“如果你们不介意的话，我们要失陪了。”然后他带着Max离开了餐馆，来到空气凉爽的街道上。

他们一起在黑暗中漫无目的地行走着，穿过公园长长的门槛，Max紧握着Charles的手以示感谢。奇怪的是，外面的人并不多，于是他松开了一点，让自己的思绪翻腾。他知道他应该很困惑，现在自己和Charles对彼此究竟意味着什么，但此时此刻，他感到他的愤怒逐渐趋于平静，只剩一点小小的火焰。

* * *

Charles正努力让自己不要烦躁，控制着手心不要出汗。他不想把Max吓跑，自己却对接下来要发生的事感到恐惧。他们沿着一条小路穿过了一些花园，街道空旷而黑暗。

他会被无视吗？他猜想着，或者，一切都会变回原来的样子吗？

他们安心地在沉默中行走着。Charles很有耐心，让Max从之前的愤怒中逐渐冷静下来。他任由自己的思绪游离，他渴望给Kimi和Seb打个电话，征求他们的意见。即使他们现在不在这里，他们一定会知道如何处理这种情况，他很感激他们给予的一切。

如果没有他们，他不可能有这样一个赛季。

他想到引领他来到这里的一切。

他想到了Jules。

他的父亲。

他最好的朋友。

他想到了12岁的Max在一场冲刺赛后瞪着他的样子。

他想到了父亲劝他和Max握手言和的情景，“在赛道上发生的事，就留在赛道上”。

他的思绪被Max的话语打断，他的声音里带着一种他以为不存在的柔软，“你还好吗？”

Charles吹了个口哨，试图显得乐观些，但不可避免地完全破坏了气氛，“是的，长官。”他敬了个礼，内心却对自己的行为皱着眉。

Max打了个喷嚏，撞上了他的肩膀，使得Charles从人行道退到了草地上。“哎呀。”Max惊呼。

“Max Verstappen为了前进一名，将Leclerc挤出了赛道，”Charles笑道，“赛事干事会就此作出判罚吗？”

Max盯着他，脸上带着他熟悉却又说不出是什么的表情。Charles继续表演着，他跳回小路上，“Leclec回到了赛道！疾驰的摩纳哥人能追上同样疾驰的荷兰人吗，或者他会被判罚吗？”他翻过Max的手。

Max一直盯着他，于是他意味深长地抬起头来，两人在路中间停下来。

Charles将另一只手放在Max的肩膀上，灿烂地笑着。空气很清新，他能听到远处隐约的雷声。Max鼻子和脸颊上的雀斑在昏黄的路灯下格外醒目。

时间仿佛慢了下来，他感觉到现在肾上腺素像比赛时一样在身体里奔腾。他可以感觉到Max的呼吸落在他脸颊上，他闭上眼睛，长长的睫毛在微风中颤动。

* * *

Max离Charles的脸很近，甚至可以闻到他残留的香水味，他可以看到Charles脸上每一个小小的细节，他觉得自己从未像现在这样有活力。

他的嘴唇就在几厘米外，他们的呼吸混合在一起跳着舞。虽只一瞬，却似永恒，他们的嘴唇那么近，却还没有吻上哪怕一毫秒，近乎荒唐。Max感觉他的心为Charles这个名字坍塌了。他正想再稍稍靠近一点，Charles却在他们的嘴唇触碰前退开了。

他感觉自己的心一沉，皮肤失去了温度。

Charles长长呼出一口气，听起来像是叹息。他盯着Max，目光在他脸上游走。Max想要逃离，沉浸在自己的悲伤和尴尬中，这时Charles轻声说道：

“Max Verstappen被罚时十秒。”

搞什——

他的思绪又被Charles的低语打断。

“十。”

他太困惑了。

“九。”

Charles靠得更近了一些。

“八。”

他脑子里的齿轮慢慢转动着。

“七。”

这个小混蛋，他想着。

“六。”

现在Charles的声音里明显带着愉悦的意味。

“五。”

现在他能闻到Charles牙膏的薄荷味了。

“四。”

他觉得已经无法再克制自己了。

“三。”

他不行了。

他猛地靠近Charles，他们的嘴唇碰撞在一起，相比之下，甚至连他和Daniel 2018年在阿塞拜疆的撞车都显得微不足道。

他们急切地吻着，牙齿在狂热中碰撞，呼吸变得急促。他们像是一对饥渴少年，在黑暗的公园中亲热。Max觉得自己再快乐不过了。

Charles的手在他身体上游走，最后抓住了他的衣领，将两人拉得更近。

时间慢下来，他们带着肿胀的嘴唇和粗重的呼吸拉开了彼此的距离。Charles将两人的额头贴在一切，摩擦着Max的鼻子。

两次。

Max轻轻地吻着Charles的喉咙，喃喃自语道：“他们在赛道上碰撞了。”

他听着Charles的笑声，嘴唇感受着他喉咙上传来的震动，这就是他一直想要的一切。

Max从未在意过很多人，某种意义上他只在意他所谓的宿敌。他想到他们将一起争夺的冠军，事故和胜利。

他抬起头，露出一个帅气又顽皮的笑容：“准备好参加一场完整的比赛了吗？这周末的场地是我的酒店房间。”

他从未像现在这样为即将到来的比赛而感到兴奋。


End file.
